Antidote
by Galene
Summary: compagnion fic set after Poison. A look into how hermione feels for ron told from her POV (just fluff n romance)


Hey everyone, this is I guess a type of Sequel to Poison? Yea.. another one of my what the hell am I going to call it titles :P 

Thanks so much for your support, and once again I'm sorry if its horrible (personally thinks poison is better). 

Hee he.. I got an idea for a full out HP fic. So I'll prob. Start that sometime soon… Ron and Hermione of course being the main couple. (is a huge fan) 

But newayz… its just fluffy once again. Hope you like it. 

Sugar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione etc.. they all belong to JK Rowlings.  

Hermione's POV

**Antidote**

****

I'm not sure of the exact moment when I stopped thinking about him as just my other best friend, nor the moment when he became someone infinitely more dear to me. 

I'm not sure when I began wanting him to notice me as something other than just another one of his friends. When I began wanting him to see me for me rather than just the "know-it-all" that was always there nagging at him to do his home-work, or trying to get him to stay out of trouble. I didn't really understand when or why he suddenly seemed to capture a part of my heart. A part that just refused to let him go no matter how long I sat trying to persuade myself that loving him was completely futile.

Yes, it was hopeless for me to love him, he was very different from me, but perhaps that was a part of the attraction, and once I'd let him into my heart, it was impossible to get him out again. 

 At first he had infuriated me, his care-free attitude towards school work, and his unwillingness to sit down and, in my opinion, use his brains. The very way he teased me about everything just got under my skin, and yet from time to time he did things that would cause me to gasp in shock as a warm-safe feeling settled over me. It was if I somehow knew that he would never let anything bad happen to me, and he was doing a pretty good job at portraying that image. 

To me, he was perfect despite personality faults, despite the fact that he wasn't the most attractive thing when I first began to realize a fraction of what I felt for him. Yet, for some reason he caused the feeling of loving someone to first appear, and with every year it grew stronger as his other qualities slowly revealed themselves such as his brilliant strategist mind, his willingness to face his fears, his loyalty, bravery, trustworthiness, it was all there hiding inside that shell of a slightly rebellious young boy. 

At first, knowing that he didn't feel the same, I loved him from afar, playing along with the fights, the name-calling, and the constant teasing until after awhile I began to look at it more as his way of hiding from the feelings that were spelled out so clearly in his actions. It was if he was desperately trying to deny what was so clearly written on his face, until eventually he managed to get his emotions under control and I began to doubt the gravity of his feelings for me. 

Of course, it was this very method of avoidance that had eventually caused him to loose control a month ago. 

I smile now at the memory of that abrupt attitude change, when he just snapped and suddenly kissed me so passionately that I felt my knees turn to jelly. Who would have thought that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him?  Ah, but now, now that our feelings are out in the open I wonder how I survived all those years as just his friend. You see, now I am addicted to him, to his touch, voice, smell, everything about him, makes me feel so alive. 

I smile with joy as I watch all six feet two inches of him walk towards me by the light of both his wand and the pale moon overhead. Inwardly remarking at how he has changed from the scrawny red-haired eleven year old boy I met those years ago, into this devastatingly handsome man with the power to make my insides burn with a mere glance. Of course the child is still there, evident in his flaming red hair, laughing brilliant blue eyes, and teasing smile. Oh but how the rest of him has changed, the sleek yet powerful muscles from Quidditch practice have toned up his long frame, the confident set of his shoulders, and the depth that has entered his voice as I hear him whisper my name, 

"Mione?" I shiver slightly as he caresses the vowels and consonants of his private nick name.

"Hey" I breathe in response, turning to face him as his arms wrap protectively about my waist. I reach my arms up to twine my fingers into the silky softness of his hair, I watch as he pouts cutely as he leans to whisper against my lips, 

"Can't a fellow get a better hello than that?" 

I laugh lightly, leaning up to press my lips to his in greeting. We remain like that for some time, his lips pressed firmly against mine as his tongue gently traces the inside of my mouth while his hands stroke my sides causing a fire to build in the pit of my stomach. 

"Ron" I breath as we pull apart for air, the instant my gaze meets his eyes I can see the nervousness he is trying to hide. "What is it?" 

Gently he pushes a strand of hair back from my face, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of my cheek. I remain still watching his lips move, barely hearing his quite mummer of _so beautiful_ before he pulls away slightly to kneel upon the grass before me. 

I stare at him in shock, then realizing what is going on, I pinch myself hard to make sure that this isn't yet another one of my crazy dreams. I winced slightly in pain, yes, I really was awake I assured myself before looking down into his upturned face. 

I gazed at the beauty of him, strong lightly freckled cheekbones gleaming a light tan in the moonlight, his beautiful eyes looking so hopefully up at me as he uttered, 

"Hermione" he began taking my hand in his as if to take strength from my presence, "I, I, don't know what I've done to deserve to have someone like you love me" I waited patiently as he took a deep breath before he continued in a rush, "but oh Mione, would you, could you… do you think that some-day you might agree to marry me?" 

I stared in shock at the top of his bowed head, as he trembled before me. My brain racing as it tried to process his words, my heart thumping in my chest. As my lips formed words which refused to be voiced, I was too happy to speak, as I stood tears trickling down my cheeks.

 Knowing I had to do something I gently squeezed our clasped hands in reassurance watching as he slowly lifted his head to look at me. I smiled at him through my tears, sinking down into his embrace. 

"'mione?" he whispered his voice thick with emotion, as he lifted a hand to wipe the wetness from my face.  

I placed a finger on his lips to silence him; "yes" I breathed looking him in the eyes, 

"Even though I'm not rich like Viktor, or famous like Harry?" he asked  

"You are all that I want, all that matters" I replied blushing at my bold statement 

He laughed lightly, his eyes shining with happiness, 

"I love you" he proclaimed, taking my left hand and slipping a thin circlet of gold upon the third finger. 

"I love you to" I answered before cupping his face in my hands, and planting a firm kiss on his smiling mouth.  

 At that moment I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life, and as his arms wrapped about my body once more while we knelt  catching our breath; I smiled to the night sky thankful that I was blessed enough to be loved by someone as wonderful as Ron. Thankful that no matter what, he would love me as I loved him, and most of all humbled that it was me that he wished to spend the rest of his life with, and as he looked at me with an awed expression, I could tell that he too was humbled. 

"Come on Ron" I whispered slipping my arm about his waist as I stood, "let's go tell Harry" 

I watched him smile, slipping his arm possessively about me, as we made our way back to the castle, his ring shining on my finger proclaiming to anyone that saw us that we were, in muggle terms, 

engaged. 

 A.N.

Oy.. just a bunch more FLUFF but I hoped you liked it anyways… 

Sugar


End file.
